justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
E.T.
(BBE) |artist = |year = 2010 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |mc = Milano Red |pc = (Update) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) ( ) |pictos = 81 |kcal = 23 |dura = 3:30 |nowc = ET |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser }} "E.T." by is featured on the Best Buy (NTSC)/Special (PAL) Edition of . It later appears in and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female alien. She wears face makeup that was inspired by the look Katy Perry wore in the music video. The bodysuit is strangely shaped, is colored with purple, orange and black, and looks reptilian. The dancer wears orange high heeled boots with accents that match the glove color. She also has a green glove. Remake In the remake, her blue part are in a shade of purple, and the orange parts of her boots are in a darker shade of orange. Her glove also has a yellowish tint to it. ET Coach.png|Original Et_coach_1_big.png|left|Remake Background Wii/PS3 version ( ) and Remake The background is based off of outer space. There is a purple swirling fog. The dancer is standing on a purple platform which sometimes displays kaleidoscopic reflections of the coach. There are purple glowing lights behind, near the wall. When the alien dances, the lights on the globe she is standing on follow her dance rhythm. Xbox 360 version ( ) The Xbox 360 background is blue and has planets of various sizes. There are zooming lines and the dancer is standing on a navy blue transparent platform that only displays shapes during the chorus. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move your right arm below your hips as you slowly rise up. Gold Move 3: Put both arms apart from each other and hold the pose. This is the final move of the routine. ET jd3 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ET jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 (Remake) ET gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game ET jd3 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 ET jdnow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) ET gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups E.T. appears in the following mashups: * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Beauty And A Beat Captions * Alien Behavior * Not Human * OVNI Trivia * This is a Best Buy exclusive along with Teenage Dream, which is also by Katy Perry. * There are three versions of the song; one that features vocals from Kanye West, one with Katy Perry only, and a remix by Benny Benassi. Ubisoft promoted that they would use the former version, but they instead used the version without Kanye West, probably to keep the game family friendly, because the former version has a lot of inappropriate lyrics. ** If the former version was used, it would have been the second Kanye West song in the series; after American Boy. * This is the first time a rap is cut in game, followed by Wild (Dizzee Rascal only), Blurred Lines, Dark Horse, 4x4, Gibberish, and Don’t Wanna Know. * This coach makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. * The kaleidoscopic reflections are used also in Jumpin, so this is another element recycled from a Japanese game of the series, along with the background of Mister and colored lyrics. * E.T. '' is the fourth song by Katy Perry in the series. * A remake was shown on a showreel uploaded on Vimeo between 2012 and 2013. It seems to be completely different from the version found in the files: the coach's body is composed of glowy rainbow bubbles, it misses the small linear lights, the fog is dark blue and there are more reflections. * As of the URL number '''20150408_1230', E.T.’s pictogram color in the files has been updated from dark purple to light purple and the arrows are yellow instead of green. The pictograms themselves have been remade as well. * The song has the shortest title in . It also has the least amount of letters out of any song in the series, with only two. However, it is not the shortest title, as it has four characters after counting the periods. * In the remake, the reflections showing the coach's glove are still lime green, although the glove's color has been changed to yellow. * The dancer in the square of the remake looks darker than in the actual routine. * E.T. is the first routine in the series whose code name is spelled all in caps. It is followed by Toy and DDU-DU DDU-DU. Gallery Game Files Etsqa.png|''E.T.'' ET.jpg|''E.T.'' (Remake) et_cover@2x.jpg| cover Et cover albumcoach.png| album coach Et banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Kikikissme.png| /''Now'' avatar GOLDEN ET.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND ET.png|Diamond avatar et pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (original) etupdate_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (updated) In-Game Screenshots ETJD3Menu.png|''E.T.'' on the menu ET2017Cover.png| loading screen (2017) et jd2018 menu.png|E.T on the menu (2018) (Christmas skin) et jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) et jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Image-1417041115.jpg| gameplay (Xbox 360) Beta Elements Etbeta cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Others Screen Shot 2014-12-29 at 10.09.22 PM.png|The unseen remake from Vimeo showreel 1 Screenshot_2.png|Another screenshot of the unseen remake ET Menu.gif| menu progression (2016) Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - E.T. ft. Kanye West Teasers E.T. by Katy Perry Just Dance 3 Gameplay Only at Best Buy Just Dance 3 - E.T - Kinect footage Gameplays Just Dance 3 - E.T. (Exclusive Best Buy) - 5 stars E.T. - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now - E.T. Just Dance 2017- E.T. by Katy Perry - 5 stars E.T. - Just Dance 2018 Extractions EXTRACT! Katy Perry - E.T. Just Dance 3 Just Dance Now E.T. (Remake) Extraction (Greenscreen) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Best Buy Exclusive Category:Region Exclusives Category:Remade Songs